Slaying Vampires
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: It's Halloween and Connor's mind won't let him escape the nightmares of the past.


Slaying Vampires  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Cold and alone, Connor lay shivering in the damp corner of the stone walled room. He couldn't quite recall how he'd ended up in this dark, dank place, but he knew the events that lead him here and anything that would follow would not be pleasant. Not when the howling of wolves was on the wind and the beating of the wings of nefarious creatures echoed outside. This place was morbid, evil and he was scared. His head was spinning and he felt woefully ill.

Though he was aware of his surroundings, he didn't quite feel part of them. There was a voice in his head, beckoning him, distracting him from his dire predicament. Someone was calling his name like a soothing caress and he wanted to reach out to it. He began to crawl, wincing as his knees crunched painfully on the cobbled stones beneath. He found himself outside where he'd been kept and moved down the long corridor, dimly lit by torches. Clutching the uneven surface of the walls, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered along, following the dulcet voice urging him on.

A cool draft paraded over his face and Connor breathed it in along with a soft perfume. He was reminded of fresh apple blossoms and felt a familiar stirring deep in his groin. Coupled with the voice, he began to feel invigorated and moved more swiftly. As the light faded and he found himself stumbling into darkness, Connor ignored his fears and sought the source of that beautiful voice.

He was consumed by the sensation of falling, but it wasn't a perilous rush with the ground rising up to meet him in order to crush his bones and take his life. Instead, he was being brought down upon feathers and silk, cushioned and enrobed in warmth and comfort. He sighed and relaxed, his head swimming with the fresh scents and the coolness of the silk as it touched his skin. Hands were upon him, feminine hands that roamed over his body, taking away his clothes, coursing through his hair and arousing him as they stroked his cock.

"Abby..." he sighed.

"Not quite, dear boy," she spoke. "There's no need to think of her, not when you can have a real woman."

With a startled gasp his eyes snapped open to behold a face he'd hoped to have forgotten. Helen Cutter's sly smirk filled him with dread. She was dressed in red silk and it hung loosely from her body, accentuating her breasts and hips. He twisted away from her, but another pair of hands were upon him, pushing him back down with an incredible strength. The second woman was as repulsive to him as the first. In her black silk chemise and little else, April licked her lips as both her eyes and her hands raked over his body. Connor cried out and tried to escape, but both women were too strong. Every touch from them was like poison suffusing his skin. He felt sick and terrified.

"Oh come now Connor," spoke a male voice as his figure emerged from the darkness. There before him, dressed in a dark suit and grinning like the Devil on Judgement Day, stood Philip Burton. "Don't you think my brides are beautiful? I've given them to you as a gift, they'll please you in ways you've only ever imagined!"

"What? No! I don't want them! What's going on?" Connor asked, his voice in a near panic. "Let me go!"

Burton tutted his tongue on the roof of his mouth and a taunting grin appeared on his face. "I'm afraid I promised them they could have you while I'm occupied this evening with consummating the marriage to my third bride. Would you like to meet her? She's far far sweeter than these two, but a man must take the opportunity to enjoy all the flavours life has to offer him. I've not had a woman this pure in quite some time. Come forth my dear and show yourself to Connor. I'm sure he'll regret having left you to come and work for me, leaving you so alone and vulnerable. Shall we show him what he's lost?"

"No..." Connor gasped as none other than his precious Abby emerged. She was naked save for a sheer white shift. He could see every contour of her supple body, including her bare nipples, the swell of her breasts and the thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. Her lovely blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and her blue eyes were full of emotion. He cried out in shock upon noticing the puncture wounds on her neck and the thin trail of blood that stained her barely there shift. She looked upon him with great sorrow and regret. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and streamed down her cheek. "Abby, no... please no..."

"Yes, Connor, she is mine now, to use as I see fit. She'll do my bidding, be my slave."

Helen and April laughed and Abby continued to cry, her blue eyes vibrating, begging Connor to take her away from the beast that had claimed her. Burton's lips curled back to reveal a set of gleaming white fangs, as did Helen and April's. As Abby began to cry in earnest, Connor saw the tiny fangs under her lips. She'd been turned. Philip Burton had made her a vampire. Connor watched on in helpless horror as Burton violently pulled away what little clothing covered Abby. He took her bare breast in his hand with a bruising grip, causing Abby to whimper in pain and discomfort, and lowered his mouth to it just as his other brides lowered theirs to Connor's throat. Fangs pierced flesh and blood flowed.

!*!*!

Connor awoke with a mighty scream of Abby's name that echoed through the entire flat. He called for her again, his throat aching and raw from the intensity and volume of his cry. The flat was in shadow as the sun dipped below the horizon. Still caught in his nightmare, Connor sobbed Abby's name, his body drenched in sweat.

"Connor! Connor, what's wrong?" Abby cried, emerging from by way of the bathroom, hurriedly wrapping a towel around her soaking wet body and moving as quickly as she could towards her fiancé. Connor's eyes snapped towards her and just as quickly his hands were reaching for her pulling her down to the couch where he'd fallen asleep, crushing her to his body.

"Abby! Oh god, you're alive!" he gasped. One hand fisted into her wet hair and the other pressed into her hip. His entire body shook and each breath was laboured and ragged.

Abby was confused and scared for her Connor. She'd left him napping on the couch to take a shower before they went out for the night to Jess' Halloween party. His screams of her name had made her blood run cold. She'd only heard such cries from him twice before in her life, first when she'd been lost in the Mer Creatures' world and second when they'd been in the Cretaceous and she'd been cornered by a pair of raptors. He'd saved her life both times. Now, she clung to him, hoping she could save him from whatever nightmare he'd just escaped.

She gently pushed back from him, searching his terror filled eyes for some sort of answer, but seconds later he fused his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue inside for a kiss that left her gasping for breath swooning in his arms. Whatever Connor needed from her, she'd give him. The desperation in his kiss made her core flood with moisture in anticipation of what she knew would be an intense union.

Consumed by a desperate, unrestrained need, Connor kissed her voraciously. His hands flew to her face, holding her firm as he poured out all the horrid memories of his nightmare, fighting to take her back and make her his again. Where that awful scenario had come from, whatever dark recess in his mind had allowed it to play out, Connor didn't know. What he did know however was that it had to immediately be purged. Taking her up in his arms he spun them around, bringing Abby beneath him on the cushions as he tore away the towel. Still kissing her with an unquenchable need, he fumbled awkwardly and furiously with his belt and trousers. Soon Abby's hands joined his, pulling the belt from the loops and pushing his jeans and boxers down as soon as he undid the button and lowered the zip.

His hand slid under her knee and pulled it up over his hip as he surged into her, making them both cry out as he sunk in fully. Connor wasn't usually quite this rough with her, but despite whatever horrors were fuelling his need to claim her, it had aroused her more than she would've expected. Connor broke off their kiss, hid his face at her neck and began to move. His thrusts were quick and jarring, making Abby gasp with each one. His hands clutched firmly to her shoulders and he crashed into her over and over.

Abby held on to his biceps while her legs wound themselves around his hips. She began to move with him, meeting his thrusts and sparking wild sensations throughout her entire body. She felt her heart thudding in her chest while Connor grunted and huffed against her throat. He was a man possessed, still trying to shake off his nightmare, desperate to prove to himself what whatever had happened in his dream wasn't real.

After several long minutes had passed, Connor seemed no closer to coming. Abby panted for breath, trying to keep up with his urgent thrusts, but he was exhausting her. She knew she had to shift the course things, to bring her Connor back to her.

Abby let got of him and closed her hands about his head, turning his ear to her lips. She kissed him and spoke, "I love you."

Connor whimpered, but slowed, burying himself to the hilt and rocking with her. Abby stroke her fingers through his hair and kissed whatever skin of his her lips could reach. He pushed and choked on a sob, finally coming. The sensation of his release filling her set her off. Abby felt the pleasure coil deep in her womb as she succumbed to a sublime orgasm, her walls rippling along the length of him, taking from him all that she could.

When he was finally completely spent, Connor went utterly boneless, trying to regain his breathing while his hands touched her all over her. Abby held and kissed him, repeating her words of love.

Eventually he made to move off her, but unaware they were on the edge of the couch, Connor fell to the floor, landing on his back. He lay still, staring up at the ceiling while he tried to compose himself. Shaky and exhausted, Abby sat herself up, wincing at the ache between her legs. Her orgasm has been powerful and deep and while the culmination of their coupling had been ecstatic, he had been quite rough with her. She looked down upon him and saw the regret in his eyes. She smiled, showing him only love, telling him not to feel shame for having taken what he'd needed. She'd given to him willingly and would as many times as he sought it. She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm before holding it to her chest as she caressed up and down his arm.

"Let's take a shower," she suggested, pulling him up and leaning in to kiss his forehead. He shucked his jeans and boxers before he followed after her, each step unsteady while Abby moved somewhat stiffly.

Naked under the hot spray of the water, Connor stood immobile with his hands laying limp at his sides. Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his bare shoulder.

"You'll think I'm stupid," he muttered.

"Course I won't," she replied, making him turn around to face her. "You know I've had my fair share of nightmares, Conn. What about all those times in the Cretaceous I woke up in tears and you comforted me? This was no different. Tell me what you dreamt." He sighed, exasperated with himself. Abby picked up the bar of soap and ran it over his chest. "Go on. I love you. Tell me."

Reluctantly, he began to speak, recalling all the details. By the end of it, Abby understood why he'd been so shaken. New Dawn and Philip Burton were months behind them, but Connor still blamed himself. She supposed the vampire aspect of his dream was on account of them having watched numerous horror films leading up to Halloween. They enjoyed them well enough in the spirit of the season, but unfortunately they'd invaded her dear man's mind just a little too much.

Abby handed him the bar of soap and invited him to wash her as she'd done for him. As he did, Abby lovingly lathered shampoo in his hair and dotted sweet kisses over his face. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, but his touch told her she'd brought him back well enough for tonight.

"Still up for Jess' party?" Abby asked after they'd finished their shower and reached for fresh towels.

"Yeah, can't disappoint her," Connor sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist. As they walked to their bedroom, Connor took her hand. "Abby, I'm sorry."

"For what? The hot sex? Loving me enough that your worst nightmare is someone hurting me or taking me away from you? Or for trusting me to tell me about your dream? Connor, you know one of these days I'm going to be scared, angry or sad and you're going to let me vent, or let me lose myself in making love with you, or let me cry my heart out. And you'll be there for me. Listen..." She approached, pulling away her towel, letting it fall to the bedroom floor. She pressed her nude body against his. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest and she went up on the tops of her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "The wedding's a couple months off yet, but you have to know that as far as I'm concerned, you're already my husband. You can be scared, you can cry, you can be vulnerable and I'll only love you more." He nodded in acceptance and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. "I am the one person you don't need any defences with. You trust me, don't you?"

"Completely," he answered, squeezing her tightly.

"There's only more thing." He let her go and settled his hands on her hips, finally looking her in the eyes. Abby smiled and lay her palm to his cheek. "After the wedding, we should retire from field duty - so we can start trying for a baby. How does that sound?"

The play of emotions on his face made Abby's heart flutter. It was just the same as when she'd proposed marriage. The way his bottom lip trembled and his eyes shone with unshed tears made her heart soar. He smiled and she mirrored it.

"Let's get ready, don't want to be late," Abby spoke softly, brushing her lips across his.

Suddenly feeling remarkably improved, Connor's hands slid down from her hips to cup the cheeks of her bottom and give them a good firm squeeze. Abby squeaked and smacked his chest. He kissed her cheek and let her go, giving her bare arse a playful swat.

Relieved he seemed to be recovered from his episode, Abby went to her side of the closet in search of her costume, while Connor busied himself with his own. He'd done a fantastic job gathering all the elements to transform himself into Indiana Jones. He'd even found a perfect replica of the fedora as well as the bullwhip. Abby however now had second thoughts about her own costume. She was startled when Connor came up behind her and returned his hands to her naked hips. She'd been staring at her gown for some time, reluctant to put it on.

"I was meant to go as a vampire," Abby said with a frown. Her fingers toyed with the red velvet. It had been a fantastic idea originally. She was going to dress herself in a form fitting gown of blood red, pop a pair of caps on her eye teeth and slick her hair back. She'd have been ravishing draped in costume diamonds with a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth, but considering what they'd been through this night, it didn't feel right. Her heart wasn't in it any longer.

"Let me dress you? I have an idea!" Connor replied with enthusiasm. "Put on some knickers... or, y'know, don't." He winked at her and she laughed.

She went to the dresser to find herself some undergarments. As she did so, Connor rifled through her wardrobe, assembling the necessary pieces to her new costume. After she'd adjusted the straps to her bra and pulled on her panties, she turned to him and he pushed a bundle of clothes into her arms along with a pair of boots.

"Put these on, I'll be right back!" There was a huge dimpled grin on his face and Abby found him irresistibly adorable. She heard him race out of the flat and she was confused, but began to dress as she waited for him to return. She'd kept quite a lot of her old clothes from when she'd been younger and was relieved the sleek red leather trousers she'd bought on a whim but only worn once still fit. Next she pulled on the low cut black vest. Lastly, she sat herself on the bed and slipped on the rather posh pair of black leather ankle boots she rarely got the chance to wear because the heels were too impractical for anything other than special occasions. She admired herself in the mirror, loving how the outfit showed off her body, but remained confused as to her beloved's intent.

She heard him come back and kick the front door closed behind him, then he was rummaging around in the kitchen. It was the sound of a branch breaking that finally sent her from their bedroom towards him. He was sat on the kitchen counter, stripping a tree branch of its bark after having broken off the smaller shoots. He was using one of her kitchen knives and would've reprimanded him had their evening not started off as it had. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eyes and stopped his work, looking her up and down. His jaw dropped.

"Wow," he gasped. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you..."

"You don't have a little silver cross do you? I was pretty sure I saw one in your jewellery box. On a chain?"

"I do. You want me to put it on?"

He nodded, smiled, and went back to work. She found the cross and its chain and gave both a polish before putting the chain around her neck. She took her time and applied some make up and did her hair before venturing back out to her fiancé. He was busy whittling the end of the branch into a point. He admired his work when he'd finished, tossing it in the air and spinning it in his hand before grasping it firmly.

"I think this could actually work!" He hopped off the counter, ignoring the mess he'd made and jogged over to her, passing her the hunk of wood. She accepted it and gave him a confused look. His smile faltered. "You have no idea, do you?"

She shook her head. "I love you?"

He sighed, feeling rather deflated. "Buffy."

"Oh Conn, honestly." She couldn't help but feel a wave of pathos for him. She lay her hand over his heart and smiled indulgently at him. "Vampire hunter, huh?"

"Slayer. Vampire Slayer."

"I'm absolutely positive that Buffy the Vampire Slayer would've fallen for Indiana Jones." He gave her an incredulous look, then a little smile, appreciating her effort. She smiled back and reached behind him for his fedora, placing it on his head before giving his lips a sweet kiss. "I think, Mister Jones..."

"Doctor Jones," Connor interrupted before realizing he'd done it, "He was an archaeologist, so technically he was a doctor."

"Connor, shut up."

"Sorry." He bit into his bottom lip and worried it.

"As I was saying _Doctor _Jones..." She paused and looked upon her husband-to-be, staring into those perilous dark eyes of his and thought to herself, _"I'm going to have children with this man." _He'd fallen asleep on their couch and had a terrible nightmare. The memory of the fear she'd seen in his eyes still made her heart ache. He was so brave, selfless and brilliant, her Connor. But she saw all sides of him, especially the one that needed her protection and the solace her love could offer. As each day with him passed, her conviction to be his protector as well as his safe place only cemented itself further. She'd never had someone to truly live for besides herself until she'd met Connor. She'd tried so hard for Jack, but he had abandoned her long ago. "Nevermind," she said finally. "All I want it you, Conn."

He smiled, looked a little as if he might cry, then sniffed to help push his emotions aside. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand and stroked his fingers down and under her chin, then smiled.

Abby tucked the wooden stake into her back pocket, took him by the hand and together they walked out into the night and on their way to Jess' party.

The End


End file.
